


poor Buck dies again

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: a firetruck can't kill Buck but maddie kills him, maddie eats too much, maddie is heavier than a firetruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Oh my god. Buck is not moving. he's not breathing. What happenedRewriting the end of 2x13 + a little time jump. Let's see what really happened to Buck after Maddie fell on top of him with all of her body weight at the end of the episode. (when he was peacefully jogging in the mountains and she found him and started choking him and yelling in his ear I DIDN'T GIVE UP BOOHOO.) There was so much potential in that scene. What if maddie injured Buck?  Maddie is not small. She's not small at all. She's got some nerve falling on top of people.





	poor Buck dies again

When Maddie ran away with Doug and Buck was looking for her in the mountains, he got injured. Maddie fell on top of him when he found her. And he got injured badly. He was almost crushed to death by her body weight (200lbs). His lungs were crushed. He's got artificial lungs but months later they gave up on him completely like most people in his life. Just like his parents. They gave up on him because he wasn't born retarded like Maddie and they got no money for raising him. What a let down.

One day, he was rushed to the hospital for breathing difficulities.

 

"-A firetruck fell on top of him" - said bobby.

"-No, it was maddie... " - said Buck with his last breath, before everything went black.

Yes, a firetruck did fall on top of him, but that didn't injure him deadly. Something else happened to him, way before that.

 

*flashback*

Buck was jogging in the snowy mountains, hoping to burn some calories. Maddie's landlord threatened him and told him he needed to find his sister. She ran away to start a new life with Doug after she got bored of Chimney and stabbed him in front of her apartment. Right now, she's hiding somewhere in the mountains, every bit of evidence points to that. Buck really didn't want to find her just yet, she couldn't freeze to death so soon. Let's just wait for a little while longer. He was jogging very slowly.

But he needed to find her at some point. Maddie refused to pay her rent. The landlord already left a message on her phone about that and the other problem. Buck found the phone.  
The message said :

" -What did I say to you about killing people in front of the apartment you're renting from me? Pay the cleaning fees and pay the rent dammit or your brother is going to jail. I called the local jail, no one wants you there, no one wants to feed you. They know you. You fucking eat everyone's food and start chewing on inmates when you can't find more food. Your brother is going to jail instead of you. Clean up the blood"

Buck was running in the snow slowly, hoping not to find maddie just yet... but she found him. Maddie was looking for him obviously, despite being the one who ran away. And yet, she acted totally clueless.

"-Buck? Boooo-ack?" - fake cried maddie.

"-maddie." - said Buck.

"-Boooo-ack" - screamed maddie as she fell on top of him, landing on him with all of her body weight.

"-oh oohh ahh oooohhh" - whimpered Buck in agony.

"-omg he's so happy he found me, he's singing." - exclaimed maddie.

"-Maddie you're like an elephant dammit." - cried Buck, excruciating pain written all over his face and tears running down his cheek.

"-Aww he's so happy to see me, he's crying." - gushed maddie.

"-Maddie get tf up please, pleeease, get tf off me!" - pleaded Buck.

"-I DIDN'T GIVE UP I DIDN'T GIVE UUUUUP." - maddie was yelling too loud to hear him.

It took a long ass time for her to realise something was wrong.

 

"-...I need an ambulance!" - yelled Athena into the radio as she got to the scene.

"-Nah, i'm fine, that's not my blood. I killed my husband lol" - grinned Maddie.

"-Not for you idiot, your brother's ded."

 

Oh my god. Buck is not moving. he's not breathing. What happened

 

2 b continued....

**Author's Note:**

> if i rememeber correctly, the actor playing Buck actually whimpered in pain during that scene when she was like "BOOOOack" and fell on top of him. I wonder if the actress playing maddie stepped on his balls or something  
> or maybe i got everything right in this story and he really felt like an elephant fell on top of him in that moment and he actually got injured.


End file.
